iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mircea Lannister
Mircea Lannister is the eighth child of nine and the youngest daughter born to Lord Quentyn Lannister and Lady Julissa Farman Lannister of Lannisport in the year 348. She is the youngest born in the third set of identical twins, and she and her twin sister Mirren are the only female issue of this particular branch of the great house. Appearance Mircea has been described as a 'slip of a girl', petite creature that she is, standing only a few inches taller than five feet. Long golden-blonde curls are often worn loose, save for securing combs to keep them held back out of her face, but she has also been known to wear them wound about her crown in a coiffure that twists tresses rather than plaiting them. Her eyes are hazel, a mix of blue and grey; depending on the day, they have been known to appear more one than the other. Though the wearing of court gowns would not be conducive to regular horseback riding--not to mention terribly inconvenient without a lady's saddle--Julissa Lannister has drawn the line at allowing her daughter to wear pants. In an effort to be comfortable without causing her mother additional distress, Mircea has adopted a style of dress all her own. Rough-spun fabrics replace more delicate silks, in hues less prone to fading or showing wear. Dresses are patterned to contain a slit in skirts at the front alone, while aiglet-tipped ribbons line the fore part so that what her mother has deemed indecent by way of lady's fashion may be righted by simply tying the split closed. Beneath which matching breeches are worn, with suede reinforcement sewn to the insides of thighs and calves. History In their infancy, Mirren could only be settled by her mother’s voice and song, but Mircea was only too happy to be held in her father’s arms. And from there after, once she’d found her footing, she never failed to stray far from him or her eldest brother Desmond, if she could but help it, toddling along behind them through the house as well as the grounds. Though Mircea could scarcely be described as a tomboy, she certainly emulated them both to a degree. From an early age, it was discovered that Mircea had little patience for the finer things that her elder sister enjoyed. Embroidery threads tangled and knotted whenever she attempted to sew, harp strings broke, and she had no desire whatsoever to learn how to sing. While Mirren was contented to sit still for hours on end inside at lessons, her little sister preferred to be out-of-doors exploring. Mircea had a knack for finding her way, even as a child, and could wander for hours—though met with chastisement from her parents upon her arrival back home—without getting lost. When she wasn’t satisfying an innate curiosity for the world that lay stretched out around her home of Lannisport, she could be found curled up with a book in an effort to sate other curiosities, and often in the most curious of places—like the stables, for instance. While Mirren had spurned their seventh nameday’s gift of horseflesh, calling the gelding a smelly beast, it was love at first sight for Mircea. Though she’d been learning to ride from a very early age, having her own horse meant far more time dedicated to becoming quite the skilled horsewoman. Her mother frowned upon a young lady learning to care for the animals, but as Mircea tended not to be a particularly demanding child, her father was prone to indulge her wishes otherwise. At one-and-ten, she began following them out of Lannisport upon horseback, ignoring her mother’s demands that she remain at home as well as eschewing a proper lady’s saddle. By the time she was five-and-ten, Quentyn realized that all attempts to keep the girl at home short of locking her in her room were in vain. At the age of seven-and-ten, Mircea was enlisted to use her talents to serve her father as his aide-de-camp, often in the capacities of rider as well as scout. At nine-and-ten, little has changed—she’s just become better at it, and can find her way from one point to another seamlessly with her abilities to avoid detection serving as a means of defense when riding unaccompanied. Julissa has made her disagreement with Mircea’s appointment well-known and often, to her daughter as well as her husband, as well as any occasional guests who are willing to listen. Indecorous, she describes it, as a lady ought to be at home refining talents that would lend themselves to the running of a household of her own one day. Known Affiliations House Lannister of Lannisport has sworn fealty to Lucion Lannister, King of the Rock, Shield of Lannisport. Recent Events Timeline * Mirren and Mircea are born – 348 * Mircea is enlisted as Quentyn’s aide-de-camp – 365 Family * Quentyn Lannister – Father (b. 323) * Julissa Lannister, nee Farman – Mother (b. 325) ** Desmond Lannister – Brother (b. 343 AC) ***Bethany Lannister, nee Kenning – Sister-in-Law (b. 343 AC) **Tyland Lannister – Brother (b. 344 AC) **Gareth Lannister – Brother (b. 344 AC) **Jason Lannister – Brother (b. 345 AC) **Edric Lannister – Brother (b. 347 AC) **Garlan Lannister – Brother (b. 347 AC) **Mirren Lannister – Twin Sister (b. 348 AC) **Damien Lannister – Brother (b. 350 AC) Category:Westerlander Category:House Lannister Category:NPC